


Mine

by prophecysparks



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, NSFW, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, kinda fluffy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecysparks/pseuds/prophecysparks
Summary: Reader admits her jealousy of Drago and Marie Winter's relationship. Smut ensues.(I haven't seen any Drago fics, so I don't know what this says about me as a person. But what can I say, I'm a sucker for villains.)
Relationships: Zara "Drago" Dragovich/Original Female Character, Zara "Drago" Dragovich/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A short, smutty reader insert.  
> For anyone else out there that thinks Drago is hot as fuck, this is for you.  
> And if I'm alone in this.... I hope you enjoy anyways!  
> I apologize in advance for the quality of this smut.

You stood outside your cell door, arms crossed and wearing a rather sullen expression as Marie Winter stepped out of Zara's cell across the room. Zara followed a moment later. Her face bore her usual scowl, giving no indication of what she and the blonde had been discussing. God, you hated Winter. You wished someone would shiv the bitch already. You had never really been a jealous person, at least not to any extreme worth mentioning, but there was something about Zara that brought it out of you. Perhaps it was the obvious way Zara so obviously pined after Marie, or perhaps it was your own lack of self confidence that left you feeling so threatened whenever the two were together. Nonetheless, you were stuck with these negative emotions brewing inside you, and your disdain for Marie only grew stronger each day.

Zara's expression softened as her eyes met yours, a small smirk playing on her lips as she approached you. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she commented, not bothering to leave you so much as an inch of personal space as she closed in on you.

"You talk like you don't see me every fucking day," you scoffed, your tone slightly bitter as you broke eye contact and placed your gaze on her shoulder instead. A low chuckle came from the dark beauty before you as she leaned into for a kiss, which you denied her, turning your head away with an annoyed huff. Undeterred, she brushed her lips across the soft skin of your neck instead and hummed appreciatively as she placed one hand against the block wall next to your head as the other traveled up your torso, stopping to squeeze your breast gently. You sucked in a breath, your heart already beginning to beat faster at the action, and you hated how your body responded to her touch. "Just fuck off, Zara. I'm not in the mood," you huffed, gently pushing her body away from yours. This seemed to catch her off guard, and you used to opportunity slide out from between her and wall and step back into your cell. Her dark brows were furrowed together as she roughly pushed her hand against the door you had already began to shut in her face. Part of you felt stupid as she stalked toward you, slamming the door behind her as stepped into your cell. Zara had an incredibly short fuse, and those who pissed her off often found themselves in medical. Instead of cowering, though, you crossed your arms and rolled your eyes refusing to let her see that she scared you.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She demanded.

"I'm just not in the mood," you shrugged, doing your best to keep your face neutral.

"I find that hard to believe," she spat, still advancing closer until your back met the wall of your cell.

"I just want to be left alone."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's up your ass," was her only response. She took your chin between her fingers, forcing you to look her in the eye as she raised a brow, clearly not going anywhere until she got an answer out of you.

You wanted to tell her to fuck off again, but instead you released a frustrated sigh and huffed out, "Would you even be here trying to fuck me if Winter returned your feelings?"

Zara's eyes lit up with mirth, and her lips curled into a grin as she brushed her fingertips along your jawline. "Hmm, are you jealous, pussycat?" she practically whispered, her accent growing thicker, and her gaze burning into yours with an intensity that left your knees feeling weak beneath you. You had half expected her to lash out, but she seemed rather pleased at the revelation.

"Not jealous," you lied, "I just have no interest in being your second choice." That part was the truth, at least. "I'm just not going t- ah," you exclaimed as Zara pushed her hand down front of your pants and slid a finger along your slit, teasingly. You desperately tried to regain your composure, but her fingertip lightly brushing across your clit left you gasping as her lips descended upon yours. She kissed you roughly, and it didn't take you long return her vigor, your teeth gnashing against hers as you uselessly fought for dominance, something she rarely gave up. You finally broke the kiss, a soft moan escaping your lips as Zara slid a finger into your opening with ease before adding another. She pumped them into you mercilessly, curling them just enough that she was now rubbing the most sensitive spot inside of you.

"Mhhmm, so responsive," she praised as desperate mewls of pleasure escaped you, despite your attempt to contain them. "Do you enjoy my touch, little pussycat?"

Between the obscene squelching Zara's fingers made as she fucked you and the sound of her voice in your ear, you were practically a goner. You tried to respond, but words seemed to elude you altogether. Your walls tightened around her fingers, fluttering as the cord inside of you began to finally snap.

And then her hand was gone. You cried out utter disappointment, eyes snapping open frantically. Your cunt spasmed around nothing, and the loss of sensation was nearly enough to bring tears to your eyes. Zara raised her slick fingers to her mouth, humming appreciatively as she sucked your juices off of them.

"You're not getting off that easy, love. I want to hear you say it," Zara teased, her voice husky and thick with lust. Damn, that voice got you every fucking time.

You released a shaky breath, still reluctant to admit it. "Fine. I'm fucking jealous. Are you happy now?" You spat, glaring daggers at her as her eyes searched yours.

"Why?" Of course she wouldn't let you off that easily. That's when you finally noticed the shift in her usual confident demeanor. It was there- just beneath the surface. For the first time you could see vulnerability in her expression, and it was so un-Zara like that it gave you pause. For whatever reason, your jealously seemed to effect her in a way you hadn't expected.

"You know why," you quipped, reluctant to actually state your feelings out loud. Instead you asked, "How would you feel if I was pining after another woman? Hmm?"

You almost instantly regretted asking that particular question. What if she didn't give a damn what you did? What if you were just some piece of ass to keep Zara's bed warm because she couldn't have Marie? Your confidence crumbled with each passing second that Zara didn't respond. So this was it, then. You had gone and confirmed what you had felt all along.

"Right then," you sighed, not bothering to hide the disappointment that laced your voice. You weren't really all that surprised. Falling for emotionally unavailable women with less than ideal morals was what had landed you in prison to begin with after all.

You went to step around her, but in an instant Zara's hands grasped your biceps and your back was once again pressed against the wall. Zara's eyes met yours in a warning, shaking her head slightly as she sank to her knees and hooked her fingertips into the waistband of your teals, slowly dragging them down the curve of your ass as she glared up at you.

You went still as her warm breath fanned against your pussy. You opened your mouth to speak once more, to tell her that you were serious- that you thought it would be best for her to go- but finally she spoke.

"I'd fucking kill them. And then I'd gut anyone else who looked at you," she stated darkly, her gaze hard on yours as she finished removing your pants and dipped her head forward to place a kiss against the your thigh. "You are mine. Mine to touch, mine to fuck. I don't share."

"But I'm supposed to share you? Is that it?" You could feel your resolve once again fading as she scowled at you, her hands rubbed at your exposed thighs.

"I'm all yours, little pussycat," she replied solemnly. You wanted to roll your eyes at her declaration. You weren't an idiot. You had seen Zara follow Marie around like a lost puppy since the moment she had arrived. It didn't take a genius to see that there was more than loyalty between them.

"Fuck Marie," she then added, as if she had been reading your mind. "I have exactly what I need right here." And without another word, Zara's mouth was on you, her hand gripping your thigh tightly and pulling it over her shoulder, giving her tongue better access as she skillfully worked it against your clit as her fingers once again found their way back inside of you. She licked you unabashedly, slurping obscenely into your sex, groaning at the sounds she drew from you. A ragged moan tore through your throat as she sucked on the oversensitive bud, nearly throwing you over the edge right then and there. But you held out, wanting to savor the feeling of her eating you for a bit longer, head leaned back and eyes squeezed shut as your legs trembled beneath you. You were certain if it wasn't for the support of both Zara and the wall behind you that they would have already given out by now. Her free hand traveled once again up your torso, beneath your t-shirt, where she began to work your naked breast beneath her hand, working your nipple between her fingers in tandem with her ministrations below.

"Ah- fuck- Zara...," you choked out as your release ripped through your body in a white hot fury, every nerve ending in your body seemingly buzzing to life as your hips rolled against your lover's face, riding out your high as she continued her ministrations until you were too sensitive to stand another moment of the pleasure she was giving you. She released your leg, allowing you to slide down the wall with a contented sigh, your breath labored and chest heaving as you pressed your forehead against hers and smiled.

"God, I love you," you laughed, your post orgasmic haze clouding your judgement as the words tumbled from your mouth before you could stop them. Your eyes widened as realization of what you had confessed hit you.

Zara stiffened for a moment, her eyes searching yours. "Yea?" She asked with a slowly forming grin. You could feel your cheeks redden as you held her gaze and nodded, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth as she eyed you hungrily.

You leaned forward, fingers already hooking beneath the hem of her shirt, when your cell door opened suddenly, revealing an annoyed Smiles. "Ladies- ," she began but stopped mid sentence and directed her gaze to the floor as she realized your state of undress. "Work units began ten minutes ago. Off to it then," she said before stepping out of the cell, muttering something along the lines of "not getting paid enough for this shit."

Zara captured your lips for one last kiss, lingering there a moment longer than usual, before hopping to her feet and shooting you a wink before her normal scowl once again was in tact as she left.

You allowed yourself to slide back against the wall, a goofy smile plastered on your flushed face, feeling rather pleased with how things had turned out.

Your moment of elation didn't last long though, as Smiles voice rang out through the otherwise silent surroundings,  
"Right now, inmate!"

You scrambled to your feet, replacing your teals and hurried out the door and off to the garden, feeling considerably less threatened by Winter with each passing thought of what had just taken place. Winter could go fuck herself for all you cared. Zara Dragovich was yours.


End file.
